


One of a Kind

by SaltTea17



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chlodine Week, F/F, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltTea17/pseuds/SaltTea17
Summary: After a year of being girlfriends, Nadine decided to change her mind that made Chloe in complete disbelief.





	One of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my participation for the Chlodine week 2019, I am not that good in writing and please go easy on me guys, Long live Chlodine! Love them so much.
> 
> P.S. Pardon for the wrong grammar and such.

It was sunday morning, Nadine and Elena is on a talk together with a cup of coffee. They are on a chit chat with a single topic every time they met, no other than and obviously - the love of their life.

They are sharing their experiences and often laughs and gives advice on each relationship. Elena is much more the talkative type on each time she blabbers about her husband Nathan Drake. Nadine nods and agreed on each statement she let go.

Nadine who is 1 year in a relationship with Chloe Frazer - her adorable, energetic, sweet talker, romantic, bubbly adventurer girlfriend. A woman Nadine adores and even cannot say ‘No’ on every request her lover wants.

“Nadine, how are you and Chloe?” Elena asked Nadine as she sips her cup of coffee.

Nadine answered with a smile, “We are okay, Chloe is still Chloe.”

Elena giggled and playfully slapped Nadine’s hand.

“You really are lucky with her.”

“We are both lucky with each other” Nadine blushes and rubs a certain thing on her finger.

Elena noticed it and her eyes widened upon looking with a familiar thing - a ring.

“Ohh, Nadine is that a ring?” Elena pointed out.

“Ja, it is. She gave it to me like when we are starting as a couple more likely a relationship kind of ring-ish” Nadine explained thoroughly.

“Nadine, do Chloe sometimes becomes serious when you are trying to crack a joke or tease?” Elena curiously asked.

“Well, honestly Chloe didn't buy it sometimes. Like she is an expert teaser more like on the master level. I am the one who is usually fall into her tricks.” Nadine explain.

“What would you expect from the mighty Chloe Frazer” Elena exclaimed.

All of a sudden on their middle of conversation a phone beep interrupted the atmosphere. 

Nadine take a peek and saw a message from Chloe, reading:

“China, where are you? Do drop by and do order the one that I want. Thanks!”

Elena already noticed that it is time for Nadine to go and the buffy woman nods and bids goodbye.

Nadine went to her car and drop by on a chinese restaurant, bought the usual order Chloe always asked. Seafood Rice noodles and take home for each one of them.

It was a bit traffic and Nadine received a text on Chloe, asking if she is almost home and the buffy woman cannot help but smile, took her phone and did a selfie with bag of plastic on her other hand.

She sent it to Chloe and the thin woman laughed and replied “drive safe, sweetie” and Nadine replied with “Ja”

Several minutes later Nadine arrived and Chloe was dozing off on the couch and the buffy woman surprisingly kissed Chloe on the lips softly making her to woke up.

“You must be tired and dozed off for a long time, Chloe.” 

“Well, a bit and waiting for you to arrive. I am not asleep, i am just closing my eyes pretending to doze off till you are home.” Chloe grinned.

“you always enjoyed doing it to me huh?” Nadine said as she handed over the food to Chloe.

They are in the middle of eating when Nadine poke Chloe’s side and the thin woman surprised and look on her partner. 

“What?” Chloe asked.

“I’ve been thinking lately, I don’t want you to be as my girlfriend, Chloe.” Nadine said seriously and looked Chloe on her eyes.

Chloe is shocked on Nadine’s statement and awkwardness filled the room. Silence took over and a cold sweat dripping on Chloe’s forehead.

“Nadine, let us talk about it and-” Chloe explained and Nadine interrupts it as she removed the ring on her finger.

“hey.. Nadine.. Are you mad?” Chloe asked with a tremble in her voice.

Chloe is shocked on the type of eyes Nadine is showing. The same usual eyes she saw when the situation is too serious.

She knows Nadine when she is kidding or not, but her expression that is showing in front of her is too much for Chloe to handle.

“China are you breaking up with me?” Chloe holds Nadine’s arms.

“Ja, I am” 

“Why?, pls don’t say that..” Chloe is on the verge of crying.

“Because I really need to do it.” Nadine looked away. 

Nadine noticed that Chloe’s tears dripped off on her cheeks. She slowly set aside her food and cover her face.

She knows how much Chloe loves her so much like almost her whole life. Seeing her crying makes her lips go smile not because of what she saw but Chloe’s serious feelings for her. Chloe never cry over someone but to Nadine she is a total cry baby.

Nadine breaks the silence and hold Chloe’s hand.

“Hey, hey look at me Chloe.” Nadine said softly.

“well.. The reason why I wanna break up with you because..” 

Chloe is waiting for the answer and her heart is almost gonna explode to what will Nadine’s next words. 

“I want you to be my wife, not girlfriend.” Nadine said smiling and pulled out something on her pants side pocket. 

“See?” she showed the ring, a dazzling simple yet beautiful one she knows Chloe would like.

Chloe is surprised and tears overflows more and hugged Nadine tight.

“You, give me a mini heart attack!, I thought.. I’m gonna lose y-” Chloe explained and Nadine hush her.

“What is your answer? I am waiting Chloe.”  
Nadine playfully asked her.

“Of course it is a Yes, China. Jesus.. You really make me believe it. You are the new Master teaser here in the house.” Chloe said as she catches her breathe.

“Well I am now, my wife.”

Chloe smiled and Nadine put the ring on her finger and they kissed passionately as they will welcome a brand new adventure in their life.


End file.
